The invention relates to the electrode method for welding thin steel sheets, using the MIG (metal inert gas) -and/or the MAG (metal active gas) -welding process.
For welding thin steel sheets, as for example, auto-body parts, the MIG- of MAG-welding process with steel-wire electrodes is used. However, disadvantages arise in doing so.
In welding an I-joint using the MAG-welding process with steel-wire electrodes, a high heat yield disadvantageously occurs, with a resulting strong distortion of the sheets to be welded to one another.
The already used MIG-method for welding steel sheets with S-Cu Al 8 or S-Cu Sn-electrodes gives only partially good results. By using S-Cu Al 8 there also is the disadvantage that a finishing of the welding seam with hard solder fails, because of its poor flow properties on the welding material.
By using S-Cu Sn-electrodes there is the danger of solder cracks.